It has been known to disperse various additives into fluid streams in both industrial and residential applications. One example of such an application is in the maintenance of drinking water dispensing systems. In such systems, there is a potential for undesirable substances to form within the plumbing, especially in plumbing that is downstream of any conditioning device, such as a water filter. While a water filter, for example, may remove most or all undesirable substances originating from upstream plumbing, plumbing downstream of such a filter may remain relatively unprotected. Such undesirable substances may impart a noticeable odor or taste to the water that flows through the downstream plumbing on its way to consumption.
In an effort to reduce or eliminate such undesirable substances, a maintenance worker may be required to periodically, often at the time of filter change, disconnect such downstream plumbing to flush fluid containing an additive, such as a sanitizer, into the affected fluid passageways. This work can be time consuming and require a maintenance worker to carry and use a number of tools. For example, the worker may require a bucket of fluid and a pump, which must be plugged into a local power source, to pump sanitizing fluid from the bucket into and through the downstream plumbing.
Other systems, including industrial fluid handling systems, may benefit from the continuous introduction of additives beyond sanitizing agents, including, for example, flavoring or other enhancements for water, and processing chemicals for industrial applications.
There is a continuing need to provide efficient ways to introduce additives into such industrial and residential fluid handling systems.